


Alive

by rebelheart87



Series: Liam/Tori [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Liam-centric, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Pirates, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Victoria need to get reading for a costume party. But he looks so good in his costume! She might not be able to stop herself!<br/>A follow up to "Right Now".</p><p>Snippet:<br/>"Naughty, naughty," he whispered as he moved to press his lips to the spot behind her ear that made her shiver. "I'll make you walk the plank."</p><p>"How about I ride your plank," she countered as her hand slid down to grab him. "Is that your sword, or are you just happy to see me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Victoria stretched her body, groaning as her muscles tensed in protest and bones popped and cracked as she twisted.

_Sex against the couch, amazing. Waking up from a nap on the hardwood floor, not so amazing._

She felt a small smile bloom as she recounted the events from the afternoon.

By the time Libby had pulled up to the hotel doors, she was already unbuckled and running. Libby had yelled something as she raced through the glass doors, something about not forgetting the party, but Victoria could only think about what was waiting for her in her suite.

One elevator ride, and practically sprinting down the hallway, and she was slamming her key card in the slot and jerking back as it opened before the green light had blinked on.

He had been watching for her, obviously, and in her moment of shock he took her arm and pulled her into the room. The door clicked shut and he walked her backward until her back was pressed against it. He stared at her, hungrily, and leaned in. She closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss, but she heard the click of the first lock and the clink of the second lock.

What happened after that was almost identical to what he's said on the phone, culminating on them both collapsing on the floor in a heap of limbs. And now, as she donned her panties and cami, she had to get showered and ready for the costume party that they were all headed to tonight.

"Li," she called out, as she walked toward the bedroom, "do I finally get to see my costume now? It would be nice to know how... To do... _Fuck_..."

There, in the bedroom, by the window, stood her fully costumed boyfriend. Looking very attractive as Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked up from smudging some of her liner around his eye and she could see him blush.

"This isn't what it looks like, babe."

"You're putting on eyeliner."

"For the costume. I don't borrow your stuff all the time."

"It looks really good."

"Umm... Thanks?"

"Did you have Louise teach you how to do that?"

"Yeah."

"It's hot. The entire thing is hot. You look good as a pirate. Really good. Like, 'I-wanna-rip-your-clothes-off' good."

Victoria watched his eyes widen before he grinned.

"Isn't that the point, Luv?"

Hearing him call her Luv, while dressed as Jack, felt like she had jumped into a fire. She stepped over to him and pulled his head down for a kiss. He chuckled against her lips and she nipped his bottom one playfully.

"Naughty, naughty," he whispered as he moved to press his lips to the spot behind her ear that made her shiver. "I'll make you walk the plank."

"How about I ride your plank," she countered as her hand slid down to grab him. "Is that your sword, or are you just happy to see me?"

He snorted in her ear and she laughed, as well, before he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She landed with a squeak and he yelled 'Avast!' as he jumped in after her. They tumbled around for a moment until she was pinned under him, his dreadlocks falling in her face. She pulled the wig off and tossed it aside.

"I thought you wanted to be ravished by a pirate?"

"I want to be ravished by _my_ pirate. And those were not as sexy once I almost ate one!"

Liam smiled and rocked back onto his knees.

"You look like a captured prisoner right now. Barely clothed, hair a mess, flushed cheeks. Something is still missing though."

He leaned down and grabbed the top of her camisole with both hands. _Rrrriiippppp!_ She looked down, eyes wide in astonishment, at the torn remains of her top. One of her favorite camis.

"How could yo... Why I ought to..."

She lunged up at him, amused and irritated, and pushed at his chest. He must've been prepared though, because it was like shoving a wall. He chuckled and grabbed her wrists, trapping them in one hand and pushing her back onto the mattress. Whilst holding her captive in one hand, he let the other roam over the skin he'd exposed.

With slow, precise moves he let his fingers glide over her breasts. He caressed them, always steering clear of the tips that ached for attention. She groaned in frustration as he added his lips and tongue, still staying away from what she wanted to feel.

"Liam..."

"Yes?"

"Please..."

"But you're my prisoner. Torture is a must. As is taking my pleasure without caring about you. Isn't that a pirate necessity?"

"Then I won't make it easy for you," she growled.

Before he could reply she bucked her hips and twisted, attempting to free herself from his clutches. Li, completely caught off guard by her actions, fell to his side, letting go of her wrists so he could stabilize himself. She moved quickly, shoving him onto his back and climbing on too of him.

"Now, you're my prisoner," she smirked.

"I could very easily turn the tables and have you flat on your back again."

"But you won't."

"I won't? Why not?"

"Because I," she sat back on his hips, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his pants, "want to ravish you. And you," she undid the button on his pants, "want to let me."

Her fingers wrapped around his cock and he moaned, biting his lip as she slowly began to jerk him off. She brought her other hand down her own body, her fingers slipping under her panties to touch herself.

"You want to feel me surrounding you. You want to see me on top, riding you with wild abandon. You want to hold my hips and guide me up and down, leaving bruises shaped like your fingerprints because you're so turned on that you just can't help yourself."

"I think that's what you want," he replied, his eyes watching her hidden fingers. "You want the power. But I know what you really need."

"What do I _really_ need," she asked as she squeezed him harder. He hissed a breath between his teeth before grabbing her hips and flipping their positions.

"You need to be taken. Right now. By me."

Liam pressed his body on top of hers, his cock resting on the material that covered her pussy. He moved his hips a couple times, his length rubbing against her. Then he lifted up and grabbed one side, pulling at the seam of her panties. The material bit into her skin for a moment before it tore under the pressure and he pulled it aside, leaving her bare for his fun.

"So, you're going to give me what I really need," she asked breathlessly. His show of dominance had her almost quaking with need, and the way he looked made her want to spread her legs and scream 'fuck me," but she managed to hold it in.

He brought his hand down and ran a finger between her folds, finding her wet and ready. She saw him grin as he slid that finger inside her, quickly adding a second.

"Oh yes. I'm going to give you exactly what you need. Do you think you can handle it, Victoria?"

She opened her mouth to give him a snarky answer when his thumb slid over her clit. Instead of a witty quip, she gasped and let out a moan.

"I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, his fingers leaving her softness so he could grab himself. She watched his hand glide up and down twice before he was between her thighs, guiding every inch into her. She closed her eyes in pleasure, her legs wrapping around him to give him the best angle of penetration.

He pulled back and thrust, setting a steady rhythm that left her breathless and clawing at his back in blissful agony. He was still mostly clothed so she grabbed fistfuls of the billowy shirt and brown vest he'd donned, and her legs rubbed against his leather pants as he rocked into her. The thought that permeated through her brain the most, though, was that he would smell like sex all night. She moaned at the thought and he thrust harder.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind, Sweetheart?"

"I can't go to the party," she gasped as his fingers found her clit and rubbed against the bundle of nerves as he continue to fuck her into oblivion.

"Why is that?"

"You... Clothes... Sex... Fuck, Liam! Yes, yes, god yes!"

She came, her body clenching around him as he pumped into her again and again. She heard him call her name and felt the liquid heat as he found his own release. Then he collapsed on top of her, making her already erratic breathing even more difficult.

"Li? Can't. Breathe. Your rum-soaked body is squishing the life out of me."

He chuckled and rolled to his side, his body slipping from hers as he went. She turned as well, curling her leg over his to keep them entwined together.

"I'll have you know that I've not had a single drop of rum... Yet... Now, what were you saying about not coming tonight?"

Victoria looked at him and in her mind he was now reminiscent of Captain Hook from that television series. She shook the image from her head, another round of pillaging her body would ensure that neither of them made it to the party, and she knew he was excited about going.

"You're going to smell like sex, and I'll want to molest you all night."

"I don't know how I'll keep my hands off you, either. When I see you dressed up..."

"That's reminds me... Just what is my costume?"

Liam pointed to the closet door and she focused her eyes on the outfit that had been completely ignored since she had entered the room. She took in the shirt and pants, the sword, everything, and then turned back to smile at him.

"Am I to be your First Mate, then, Captain Sparrow?"

"Never, sweetness."

The smile died and she felt hurt.

"You're my _only_ mate," he stated. Then he grabbed her jaw and pulled her in for a kiss as she giggled in contentment.


End file.
